


Draco Malfoy has a sister

by iamtori_eddsworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtori_eddsworld/pseuds/iamtori_eddsworld





	Draco Malfoy has a sister

"What if I don't make it in? What would dad say?!" Draco looked at me as if I had just said H.P. Draco was in his 3rd year, and was constantly telling me that I have to get into Slytherin, or else. "Dad would be upset, but as long as you are in Ravenclaw instead. Mom was a Ravenclaw." Draco gives me a small smirk before getting onto the train. I follow him in his compartment and sit down next to a girl with messy brown hair. "Is this your sister Malfoy? She's cute." The lady introduced herself as Pansy. Draco nodded and Pansy shook my hand. I decided to stand up and head for the door. "Is it alright if I go find another compartment? I wanna be alone for a bit." I grab my backpack and head out the door. I walk down the hall for a bit, looking for a compartment when I hear a familiar voice. "I just need to pass this year. What's the guys name?" I walk towards the voice and freeze in the doorway. Everyone in the compartment looks at me strangely." Is it okay if I come to sit in here?" That was was first time I had ever spoken to him. Draco would be so upset.

"Sure. No problem, I'm Her-"

I cut her off, "Hermione Granger. And your," I point at the red headed boy, "Ron Weasley. Best friends of Harry Potter, who is sitting next to you."

I pause and sit down next to Hermione. I feel guilty, but at the same time, thoroughly excited.

"You seem to know out names. How?" Ron spoke up. I stare at the floor thinking about what to say. I finally decide what to tell them.

"My brother talks a lot about you guys." They begin to look at me. Hermione gives me a look as if trying to read my mind. "What year? House?"

I decide to tell the truth for this one. "Third year Slytherin."

They stare at me with wide eyes. Hermione scoots a bit away from me. At that exact moment, my arms begin to burn. I seize my arms with the opposite hands, and lean against the back of the seat. Finally, Harry speaks up.

"Are his initials DM?" I look at the floor and begin to cry. I nod and continue to look at the floor. By the time Ron spoke up, I was in full sobs. 

"What is your name?" 

I could barely speak, and I still manage to say, "Alexandria Smith-Malfoy."


End file.
